Behind My Eyes
by lil-miss-me119
Summary: When Ginny becomes Anastasia will she be consumed by the world of cold and emotionless faces, or will someone reconise her secret and save her?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/n: this is my first ever story so bear with me. I have tried to write a few before but I got bored. I'm not sure what it will be like but I would love to see what you think so please review. Anyway on with the story!

**New A/N: revised people, if you read it before its a lot different! Hope you like it.**

Title: behind my eyes

Chapter 1

Name: Virginia Weasley

Age: 19

Birth date: 04/02/1988

Eye colour: brown

Hair colour: Red

Height: 5"5

Changes:

Desired Name:

Ginny paused looking down at the form in front of her. She still couldn't believe she was doing it, but she new there was no other way and besides it was too late to back at now. So Ginny started writing again.

Desired Name: Anastasia De'morse

Desired age: 19

Desired Birth Date (check that it matches age): 04/04/1987

Desired Eye Colour: violet

Desired hair colour: Black

Desired Height: 5"6

Signed:

Ginny signed the form in her slow cursive writing and walk to the desk at the front of the dark shop. Nervously she handed the form to the hooded women behind the desk.

"Are you ready to be changed?" the women asked

"Ummm… Yeah I g-guess" Ginny spluttered "I mean yes" Ginny said with a lot more conviction this time

The girl behind the desk looked hard at Ginny for sometime, taking in her bright red hair and pretty face. Ginny knew she must look the picture of innocents and regretted her lack of disguise.

"You sure?" she asked roughly .

This time Ginny answered strongly the first time "I'm positive" and it was the honest truth, Ginny couldn't think of any other way out of her rather large predicament.

"If your sure" and with a wave of her wand a bottle of potion appeared in front of them, Ginny took it and drank it quickly, suddenly Ginny's height, hair and eyes changed, "now here are some forms, they explain your new background and this bottle contains the antidote, don't lose it unless your willing to make the change permanent "

Ginny just nodded and took the forms and potion stuffing both her large bag, which she had been carrying around for the three days since she had left home, and walked out the door. She walked back down the frighteningly dark and lonely street of nockturn alley weaving her way through the hidden faces and back in to Diagon alley. Her nerves evaporating slightly as she studied her now black hair.

She walked slowly up the street trying not to draw to much attention to herself, the hood of her black cloak was pulled low over her face, which was not unusual for many of the people around Diagon alley. Ginny had bought a nice flat that was in one of the side streets near Diagon alley and that was her destination. It was the first time she would ever enter the flat she had bought under her new alias, Anastasia. She was to meet the landlord at 2.00 pm it was 1.45 and was already close to the flat so she wasn't rushing.

Ginny had finished at Hogwarts two years ago and had taken a job with a private company in her fifth year. She had made a lot of money and she had stayed with her job up until just recently. The private company was, well, very private, she still wasn't quite sure how she ended up with the job but with the rise of voldemort she honestly wasn't surprised. She had been a sort of secret agent and had been ranked quite high within the company before she left, even though she was only 19. Ginny was, after five years, well trained. Her instincts were fine tuned; she was fit and had taken classes in martial arts until she had exceeded even the teacher. Ginny had found all her life that things came easily to her and she had never really had to try hard at anything, she wonder about that but hadn't thought about it to long as she was not the type to get caught up in things she couldn't change, though she found this ability rather pleasing in actually fact.

Ginny's life had been far from smooth sailing, in her 1st year she had had her own run in with voldemort, then in her 6th year her father and brother George were killed brutally by death eaters and the rest of her family excluding Charlie had followed a similar fate. Charlie had been in hiding for the years since Ginny's graduation from Hogwarts, and had up until about 3 weeks ago kept in close contact with Ginny. Ginny was desperately worried about him but could do nothing to help him, he had never told her his exact whereabouts and Ginny was having a fair amount of problems keeping herself alive at the moment.

Ginny looked up as she came to the front of her new building, her flat was on the 4th floor of this large, rather expensive looking building. As she walked through the doors the doorman gave her a rather queer look and she wondered for a moment why hadn't stopped her from entering the building, as she was sure that that was in his job description.

She let the thought go as a man, who Ginny supposed to be in his late 50s, with graying hair and a rather happy face came towards her.

"Your early Miss De'morse," the man said enthusiastically "my name is Albert Hebbings, and I'm your landlord. If you follow me to the lift I will show your how to enter your rooms."

Ginny took a moment to take in her surroundings; she was in the lobby of an obviously large building every thing was done I woods and a yellowy colour she could describe. The room was well lit and very modern. Ginny followed Mr. Hebbings along a wide corridor that began just past the large room where the reception desk was.

"You have the entire 4th floor and your room is only accessible by this key, or the spare they keep at reception. You put the key into the key hole next to the number 4 and press the button. If you wish to also put a password on it just turn the key press the button and whisper the password simple" Mr. Hebbings smiled and pressed the key into her hand, "I'm sorry but ill have to leave you here, one of my tenants has requested a meeting with me and he has just arrived, bye miss De'morse"

Ginny turned to look where Mr. Hebbings had pointed but before her had landed on the 'tenant' Mr. Hebbings had referred to Mr. Hebbings called rather loudly "Mr. Malfoy, glad to see your back!"

Ginny's eye flicked more quickly to the man now, the man she had spent her Hogwarts life hating. She hadn't seen him for three year since his graduation from Hogwarts, and had heard the he had been living in France. To say she was surprised at seeing him would be an understatement, Ginny honestly could believe how different he looked; he was still obviously the same snobby rich boy as before only a lot less boy and a lot more man.

He looked past Mr. Hebbings and his eyes landed on Ginny and he smirked. In a moment of panic Ginny thought he recognized her, then she remembered that she didn't look at all like a Weasley and smirked back.

Ginny noticed in her suddenly hazy mind that the smirk was different from the ones he had given her in their Hogwarts days; rather it seemed to hold interest. Ginny held his stare for a moment longer the turned her head and walked slowly into the lift making sure to look back at him before the lift doors closed.

Ginny was shocked at her own reaction to Malfoy after all these years. She had surprised herself with their mini staring contest, and she was sure she would regret it later but she hadn't been able to stop herself.

The lift doors opened suddenly and Ginny had to gasp slightly at the grandness of the room, the room the doors opened on to was large and fully furnished, the walls were all white as were the lounge chairs that sat neatly in the middle of the room, the other furniture, along with the floods, were made of a dark wood. Ginny explored the rest of the flat, dropping her bag in the main room as she went. It had 2 bed rooms 3 bathrooms a large kitchen and a lounge (the room she had first stepped into). Ginny loved her room it was also decorated in white but also turquoise blue, Ginny's favorite colour.

Ginny slept deeply that night forgetting for a little while the pain of her loses, her worry for her brother and her own struggle.

A/N: I hope you like my story… it's a revised version but its a lot different.. I really didn't like what I had before but I hope you enjoy this one… please review!

Much luv

Brogs


End file.
